


what remains

by tigriswolf



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Gen, Haunting, Horror, Mental Instability, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Tom and Harry, post-film.[written in 2009]





	what remains

**Author's Note:**

> So, I rewatched the film recently and remembered that I'd written a couple drabbles for it way back when. This one isn't half-bad, so I'm posting it. 
> 
> Warnings for references to violence (past and future), and Tom being haunted (either by a real ghost or by his own alter-ego created by a mental break).

He doesn’t stop running until he hits Oregon. He isn’t sure if he’s Tom or Warden or someone else entirely, and his hand shakes as he downs the rest of his pills in one go.

_A bit late for that, don’t you think, boyo?_ Warden asks. 

“Shut up,” Tom replies, eyes squeezed tightly shut, resting his head on the steering wheel. “You’re not real.” 

_I’m as real as you_ , the ten-year-dead killer says. _Realer, if you wanna get technical._

“What the fuck does that even mean?” And Tom should really stop pandering to the psychopath in his head.

_It means you were never more alive than when I killed those people with your hands, Tommy-boy, and you know it._

Tom shudders. “No,” he whispers, knuckles going white around the wheel. He raises his head to look at the small church he’s found in this flyspeck of a town. 

_Gonna confess our sins?_ Warden scoffs. _That’ll get us right back in the hospital, or jail. No way we won’t get the max sentence. You wanna die?_

Tom just repeats, “Shut up,” and climbs out of the stolen jeep, slamming the door. He stalks his way through the empty parking lot and then pauses outside the sanctuary, fortifying himself with a deep breath. 

_If you tell anyone,_ Warden says gently, _I’ll kill them._

His hand on the simple wooden door, Tom freezes.

_No, no, that’s not right,_ Warden continues. _**We’ll** kill them. _

Tom takes another deep breath, then a third. “What do you want?” he whispers, so far past tired he can barely think straight. 

_Just a little mayhem, now and again. That’s not too much to ask, is it?_

Closing his eyes, Tom fights hard to keep down vomit. “Your mayhem kills people,” he hisses, backing away from the door. He trips on the curb and falls to his knees, hands coming up to cradle his head.

_Tell me honestly, Tommy, that you didn’t enjoy it, and I’ll let you talk to a priest._

Tom opens his mouth to say, of course he didn’t enjoy it, but the words stick in his throat. He closes his eyes in self-disgust and then slowly stands, trudges back to the jeep. 

“Forgive me, Father,” he whispers, sliding the key into the ignition. “I have sinned. I killed some people, and tried to kill some more.” He glances into the rearview; Warden gazes impassively back, from behind that damned mask. 

_And I know I’ll kill again,_ Warden finishes.


End file.
